1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an object movement controlling program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an object movement controlling program and an information processing apparatus capable of moving an object along an input trace.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a technique for moving an object displayed on a screen with a touch panel along an input trace is adopted in a game soft for Nintendo DS “Touch! Kirby” released in March, 2005 (URL:http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/atkj/sousa/index.html). More specifically, a trace on the screen with an object displayed is rendered by utilizing a touch panel, and if an object exists within a fixed distance from the trace, the object is moved along the trace on the screen.
In the above-described related art, a trace can be input within only the display range of the screen including the object, but it is impossible to instruct the object to move to the outside the display range. Thus, a trace input allowable range is limited to a display range, so that a movable range with one trace input is narrow. For example, if the object wants to be moved far, the trace input is repeatedly performed, resulting in inconvenience.